Getting Home in Charm City
by jfkgotblownaway
Summary: Cas is an architect who is new to Baltimore and Dean is a brick layer on his jobsite. One day a blue eyed angel literally falls for Dean and the angel needs help navigating his new town. Disclaimer. Don't own the characters. And if I did I certainly would be too busy for fan fiction. Reviews are much appreciated. Bad or good. Send 'em. Collaboration between me and crashedyourcar.
1. Chapter 1

"Till my love comes to me"

"A star falls out of the heavens and fades in the afterglow. The wind embraces the willow. The ivy clings to the tree. My arms are waiting to hold my love wherever my lover may be. And so I'll walk in the moonlight till my love comes to me."

With sleep still in his eyes, Dean cursed another work day before dawn. He nestled his back into the warm impala seat. In no hurry to get started on this particularly cold Baltimore morning, he sipped the heavenly coffee concoction from his thermos. His eyelids became so heavy that he almost drifted off again.

Tap, tap, tap!

"Ugh…" He looked over to see Benny, his southern, bright eyed, bushy tailed counterpart. "Go away," he groaned.

"Now boy that ain't no way to treat your old pal, Benny!" He practically gleamed so bright you would have thought the sun had all-ready come up. "Don't you wanna get this dog and pony show on the road?"

"Son of a bitch." He dragged out the last word, suddenly remembering what they had to do today.

His company had been doing the brick work on this big fancy cathedral for a month now. For some reason the architect got a bug up his ass and wanted to have a meeting with all the senior foremen. That meant him. But he was dragging Benny along for backup.

They trudged through the mud side by side. "Let's get the guys started before we get this shit over with."

Benny nodded "You're the boss, haus."

Dean chuckled, grinning at the other man, "Remind me again why I keep you around?"

Benny matched his grin "Well let's see. I'm a mediocre brick layer, but I'm a hell of a singer, I can make a damn good pot of chili, and I'm handsome."

Dean laughed again and shoved his shoulder, "that last one's debatable, old boy."

"Oh no, I'm down right desirable. It's my southern charm. They eat it up."

Dean shook his head, "Eat it up, my ass."

"Oh you'd like that now wouldn't you, sailor." Benny laughed, just loving pushing Dean's buttons.

Benny had known Dean was gay for some time now. In fact, that's the reason they met. Dean had been out running errands one day when he bumped into this frail little nothing of a Georgia boy who looked petrified, staring at the "big city buildings", as he referred to them. Dean still smiles at the fond memory.

The boy's name was Lucius. However Benny liked to call him Lucifer, because as he said, "sometimes I swear that boys got a little devil in him."

Dean bought the boy a coffee and let him spill his life story. As it turned out, Lucius was gay and when he came out his southern Baptist family was more than disapproving. They all were except for the eldest brother, Benny.

Loving him unconditionally, Benny packed the boy up and took him to the coast. He said Baltimore was a big enough city that he could be himself and small enough that Benny could keep an eye on him. And that's what they did.

He showed Lucius around the city, importantly to Mount Vernon. That was Baltimore's gay district (the gayborhood). It wasn't really Dean's scene but it would prove helpful to the boy.

They walked around for another hour or so when Lucius admitted that Benny was a mason and had left a great job behind to help him, his helpless little brother. Dean took the boy by the shoulder and reassured him that the man could start working for him Monday. That was 6 years ago. Lucius has grown into a man and Benny grew into a loveable pain in Dean's ass.

Benny shoved Dean's arm realizing he was lost in thought and snapped him back into reality, "You here with me, Deano?"

He nodded and made his way over to the usual meeting area for their crew. They assigned them their duties and instructed them that lunch was 11:00 am if they weren't back by then.

They were walking over to the construction trailer just carrying on and trying to get under one another's skin.

They were getting ready to file up the stairs when it happened. A smaller man he didn't know hit a slick of ice three steps in, fell backwards onto Dean and sent them both spilling into the dirt.

Dean shaking his head in an attempt to recover looked down at the man in his arms. He was met with a pair of shy blue eyes that would have melted him if it weren't so cold outside. He sat up and the other man scrambled to his feet nervously.

"I…I…I'm so sorry. I didn't see the ice. Oh my, are you okay?" He extended a hand to assist Dean from the ground. Overwhelmed by the weight of the chiseled man under his scrawny arms he almost toppled over again but Dean caught him and grinned.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm fine. You okay?"

The man appeared utterly mortified. He said he was fine, extended another apology, and hurried into the trailer.

"Really know how to sweep 'em off their feet, don't ya, boy?" Benny smirked giving his best effort to dust Dean off.

Dean grinned too. "Hey, what can I say? I'm 2 pounds of charm in a 50 pound bag."

They made their second attempt at entering the trailer and this time did so successfully. Finding two chairs they sat down and waited for the bustling to settle.

A man came to the head of the room to address the crowd. When those blue eyes met Dean, again, he began to blush.

Benny prodded him and whispered "think that one took a shining to you, boy."

Dean smiled and shushed Benny.

The blue eyed man spoke "Hello, my name is Castiel Novak. A few of you already know me, but to those of you who don't, I am the lead architect on this project."

"Oh, brother", Dean mumbled, mostly for himself to hear but so did Benny and he snickered.

The meeting wasn't dragged out in Dean's opinion. Benny of course had other thoughts. At the close of it, Castiel thanked them all for going "above and beyond in your efforts", casting Dean a grin. His initial embarrassment had obviously subsided.

"Flirt if I ever seen one." Benny teased.

"That's the problem, old boy. You never have seen one." Dean joked and Benny flashed his best mock hurt look.

They exited the trailer and made off to finish the work day. He raced home after and collapsed in his bed, head swimming with thoughts of his architect.

"Winchester, don't even think about it." He warned himself, knowing it would do no good.

Dean lifted himself from the bed and padded off to his bathroom. He found the hot water of the shower to subdue his thoughts of Castiel Novak, losing himself in the aroma radiating from soap suds.

After drying off and putting on proper clothes. He decided on a walk through the city. Maybe he could fully wipe the image of those delicate lips from his mind. He didn't know why he was so hung up on it. At first he didn't even think on the notion. But then those looks this Castiel Novak kept flashing him surfaced in his mind. It was certainly nothing a few whiskeys from Hogan's couldn't cure.

The walk down Fort Avenue was short. Just a couple blocks from his apartment. When he walked in he was met with the usual smiles and greetings. Scanning the bar of regulars he noticed someone strange in his usual seat. "I'll be damned."

Taking the seat next to the familiar face, he cleared his throat "Shove me on my ass then snake my seat? I see you may have a problem with me."

The brown haired head snapped around with a tilted look of confusion that quickly turned into a toothy grin "Oh, hello. I'm sorry. Would you like me to slide over one?"

Dean shook his head and smiled at the man, "No. I wouldn't dream of it. I'm Dean Winchester by the way. And you're Castiel Novak." He shoves his hand out for a shake," so what brings you in this dump, Cas? Never seen ya around here before."

"Cas?" There was the innocent tilt of confusion again. He thought about the nickname for a moment, "I like that...anyway what brings me in here? Let's see. I moved to the city about 3 months ago, I'm originally from Massachusetts, and I haven't been out once aside from work. So I said to myself "Novak, you need to interact with human beings." This was the closest bar to my apartment and I didn't want to get lost, so here I am."

Dean chuckled at the honestly worded response, "So here you are." Dean ordered a beer. No sense in the whiskey. That was for forgetting Castiel, and, well, fat chance of that. "Well lucky me, hanging out with the big boss. Can I get you a drink? I'm not usually a brown noser but for you I'll make an exception."

He had succeeded in making the architect blush and smile "Not at the moment but thank you."

They carried on that way for an hour or so, watching drunk old men file in and out.

"So lucky me seeing you here, or I would have been stuck entertaining myself with retired union workers," Cas said referencing the crowd of old men swapping stories of their days as longshoremen up at Seagirt Marine Terminal.

Dean cracked up "Oh yeah. They're a salty bunch but great guys once you grow on them." Dean patted the man down the bar on the shoulder "Ain't that right, Gus?"

That earned him a swat from the older man, "Winchester, you still haven't proved to me that you can even shoot a decent round of 8-ball."

Castiel laughed at the insult. Checking his watch he admitted to Dean that he must turn in for the evening. Dean offered to walk him home, and still not sure of this city, he accepted.

Stopping at his front door, Castiel expressed his gratitude to Dean.

"No thanks necessary. We should do this again sometime. I'd like to see more of you" Dean said, not putting too much thought into the statement.

Castiel grinned, sheepishly "I'd like that."

"Well it's settled then." Dean put his number into the man's phone. Without thinking he shocked the both of them by kissing Cas' cheek before turning on his heels and saying goodbye.

Castiel practically swooned, "Goodbye," he mumbled loud enough for no one to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a big day and big days for Cas meant high anxiety. But he had worked hard for this moment. He studied hard at Columbia University in New York and landed this job in Baltimore, Maryland. It was just the kind of thing he was looking for. He didn't exactly get into the field to create office buildings. He wanted to be different, to leave his own style imprint in the world's largest cities, maybe even abroad. It was a style borrowed from an earlier time period which he wanted to incorporate into the continuously adapting world.

This was a good start for him if it went as well as he had planned which is exactly why he wanted to personally meet with the construction crew.

He grinned as he was thinking about how many people would get to his work. His building was going to be on Charles Street which ran through the city, and into Towson and Baltimore County. The entire length of the street is known as a Maryland scenic byway. Though it wasn't exactly the East-West midpoint of the city, it was a major route through Baltimore. It was also a major artery for public transportation. Thousands of people journeyed down this street every day, everyone from business men to students. There was no doubt in his mind that they would notice the new large cathedral that appeared on their commute. He betted it would be a welcomed change, a new site to see, a break from the mundane, they would notice the detail and new features each time they passed until they were all too familiar with it. After its newness wore off he hoped that they would still appreciate its design.

Cas had always been into subjects such as literature and art. He found beauty in the author or artist true meaning or purpose, each one telling a unique story about that person's history or taste. He wanted to use his interests in these topics to do something people like him would one day understand. He chose architecture because it wasn't the usual channel of expression. Writing took experience and he didn't have that. He was never any good at drawing or painting. He didn't want to be a self-proclaimed photographer like every other art student out there. Architecture was where he felt his education and skills could come together and be integrated for practical use.

This being his first project after graduation he wasn't sure how it would go or how any of this real world stuff worked. He had done an internship as was required of him to graduate but the place he completed his semester with treated interns like secretaries. He never had any real responsibility within the field so he had to rely on the information he had retained from countless hours of sleep deprived studying.

He went to bed early that night hoping that in the morning he could wake up early and go over the index cards he scribbled in preparation for meeting the construction team. He knew it wasn't traditional for the architect to oversee the construction but this was something he wanted to have as much control over as possible. He didn't care if he came off as anal. It was his first job and he wanted it to go well so he could use it as a reference in future endeavors.

He woke up before his alarm went off as usual. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. While it was brewing he retreated to the bathroom to turn on the shower. The water took a few minutes to heat up.

He lived in an old building. Most of the area was historic row homes made of brick. He brushed his teeth then tested the water. It was warm enough for the cold morning. When he was finished he returned the unattended coffee machine. He grabbed a thermos and poured it in for his commute. Before he left he stood in front of the mirror fidgeting with his tie. He could never get it just right.

He was new to the city so finding the site could have turned into a complete catastrophe. He turned on his GPS and plugged in the address. He followed the route which it laid out for him. He was glad he left early because traffic was not on his side. He spent 45 minutes trying to get from his apartment to the place where his first attempt at making something that would withstand the tests of time would reside. He was hoping to make something memorable, something classic. Nothing along the lines of the Sistine Chapel of course, but something people generations to come would admire.

He had finally arrived. There it was. A great location for his first gig he thought as he exited his vehicle to feed the meter. He returned to the car to place the pay stub in his window. He had learned a month earlier that these people did not play games when it came to feeding the meters. He went to a bookstore on Light Street with a diverse collection. He was there a half an hour later than he had planned to be, browsing through the cluttered shelves. He came out and realized he had gotten a ticket because his time was expired. Never again he thought.

He closed the car door once again and walked towards the site. He saw only one trailer so he assumed that was where he needed to be. He wouldn't have to walk around aimlessly looking stupid for where he belonged. This was it. He was so into his thoughts he must have been walking faster than he realized, either that or he had traveled a long way without noticing his surroundings.

He realized he was standing in front of the trailer now. He also realized with rushing out the door this morning to get a head start on the travel to the site he had forgotten his index cards. Hopefully he had reviewed them so many times the words he wanted to say would just come right out in a steady flow.

Still he was upset with himself for forgetting his study materials. This is what happens when you get to antsy he thought to himself as he climbed the shabby stairs up to the trailer.

Then it happened. Without a second to blink he hit a patch of ice and went flying in the opposite direction he was previously going on the stairs.

To make things even worse there was someone behind him. He had landed on the strange man and sent him colliding with dirt. He landed on top of him and his eyes met beautiful green ones with dilated pupils. He tried to help the other man up but failed at that as well. He apologized quickly. He didn't even remember what he said exactly because he was so embarrassed. He just needed to flee. He hurried into the building and tried to forget the incident, at least for now because he had to speak in front of a crowd of people and couldn't be distracted at a time like this.

The room filled quickly and it looked the entirety of his audience had chosen seats and were waiting to hear what he was going to say.

He cleared his throat and the room went quiet. He guessed they weren't used to listening to people like him and were told to be on their best behavior while representing their organizations.

He introduced himself and briefed them on his vision for the cathedral. He didn't want to bore them with the history and meaning behind his plan so he wrapped it up and thanked them for being a part of his project. As he was designating his gratitude he couldn't help but lay his eyes and a smile on the emerald eyed hero. He didn't know why he had done it but he broke his gaze and turned around to collect his tan trench coat.

Later when he got back to his empty apartment he decided it wouldn't do any good to dwell on what went wrong that day. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts so he walked out into the bitter air, searching for a place to go. He saw a bar called Hogan's so he went in relieved to feel the heat when he entered he took a seat and ordered a drink. He evaluated his surroundings. It seemed like a local bar, where everyone knew each other, not caring to talk to strangers. It was an older crowd. They were probably set in their ways and didn't want to talk to anyone who looked like they didn't belong, let alone anyone who was younger than 55. He thought if he was going to have a night out in the local area he might as well stay there because if he wandered too far he may not be able to find his way back.

He sipped on his drink slowly. He didn't want to take off too soon. After all then he would just be back in his apartment reliving the mistakes he made throughout the day over and over again in his head. That was no way to get a good night's sleep so he might as well assist his awaiting slumber by staying up late and self-medicating with alcohol.

Just as he was thinking about giving up on his big night out he was surprised by a gruff but slightly familiar voice. He turned around confused and once he saw the person the voice was coming from he couldn't believe he hadn't known who it was.

What were the chances of running into the construction worker he had fallen on top of hours earlier? This was a busy city and though this was his first night out he was certain it had much more to offer than this whole in the wall.

As the conversation continued he realized the other man was a regular at the bar, so regular he had his own seat. He thought about it for a moment and at first considered it sad and pathetic. He had thought about how he himself had moved around quite a bit never caring where life took him. He thought maybe one day it would be nice to belong somewhere to have a familiar place and crowd surround him, to actually have friends.

He was enjoying his time interacting with Dean. He was glad he decided to go out for once. He looked at his watch and realized that the conversation had made an hour seem like minutes. He didn't want to end his time with his new companion but he admitted he had to get going before it got too late. Reluctantly he stood leave as Dean asked to walk him home.

An odd gesture he thought but not weird in a way that he didn't appreciate it. He believed in chivalry but considered it to be a thing of the past. He nodded and agreed to allow Dean to walk him home.

He was glad Dean mentioned wanting to hang out again sometime because he didn't really have anyone he could call if he felt like going out in this town.

Dean's next move shocked him, he think it surprised the other man as well. He felt the warm brush of soft lips against his cheek. He must have been blushing by then. Dean turned to leave and he couldn't even get out words loud enough for him to hear. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment but the chill from the wind reminded him he hadn't gone inside yet.

He went into the dark dwelling and turned closing the door, leaning on it for a minute before locking it behind him, still not acknowledging the events that just took place. He finally found the lamp and switched it on. He removed his coat and collapsed on his couch. There he sat with no distractions except the white noise filtering in from outside. He replayed the event over, and over again in his head…

He wasn't angry, disgusted or upset just…surprised? Caught off guard? But it was kind of sweet. He wanted it to happen again, but this time in slow motion so he could take it all in. It was over too quickly for him to even realize what the hell was happening. If he wouldn't have been so shocked would he have returned the notion? Probably not, but at least he could have given Dean a sign, letting him know it was a Go, that he was welcome to repeat it if he wanted.

He barely knew this guy but he was longing to know everything about him. He wanted to know his story, his fears, his desires, even the things he can't admit that haunt him the most. Was he rushing this too much? He didn't want to scare him away or come off as desperate. Still, he couldn't wait to see him again; perhaps he would redeem himself for acting so dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean shoved off his bed the next morning feeling satisfied. He replayed Cas' barely audible 'goodbye' in his head. He was confident. And Dean Winchester's confidence was a dangerous weapon against any man. But this man wasn't just a game for him. Dean wasn't even sure what to make of it all. He just knew when he walked onto site that day and locked in with that pair of baby blues, he stopped breathing for a second.

Over the course of the following week they got together a couple of times. They drank cheap beers and took turns selecting old songs on the jukebox. It was easy and sweet. The same drill every time. Dean would escort him home then press his lips to Castiel's cheek. They would both smile but never linger. But this particular night was different. This night shy little Castiel took Dean's face in both his hands. Their lips connected. Dean lost himself. He let Cas' tongue slide against his own. A flavor he was sure to never forget. And after the kiss he experienced the second occasion where Castiel Novak left him breathless.

"Wow." He whispered. There was a nervous smile creeping onto his face, "Cas, man. Just wow."

His angel just grinned and hung his head, "I'm not typically so forward. It just-"

"Felt right," Dean cut him off.

"Felt perfect." Castiel gave him another peck.

Unsure whether to ask to come up or to not push his luck and head on home, Dean froze.

He wasn't sure there was a safe bet to be made. When he looked into to Castiel's eyes there was a shy hunger just peaking the surface of the matching blue pools.

He tugged his lip between his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, "So…here we are…fuck this is silly…I feel 16 again."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cas mumbled, lost in his head thinking about what Dean said. He felt 16 too if that meant having butterflies in his stomach and praying there was going to be a next date. He felt like a teenager again. Wanting to spend every moment with the person he liked. No other cares in the world. To him it felt good to seem so young and innocent.

Dean chuckled a bit, "No. No. Cas it's a good thing." He placed his hands on Castiel's hips and grinned, their faces just inches apart, "It's a very good thing." He planted another slow kiss to his mouth, emitting a deep little moan.

When Cas broke free from Dean's lips he knew he couldn't just let him leave. He whispered, still just inches from his face, "If you want to come in I can guarantee I'll make you feel older." He wanted him too much to wait any longer.

Dean's eyebrows shot up and stayed like that until it dawned on him what had been suggested. He stared for some indication that he had misheard his little angel before breaking out into a sheepish grin. He shifted so he and Castiel were perfectly lined up against each other. He flipped a piece of dark hair from the man's eyes, "Oh my, Mr. Novak. What do you have in mind?"

Castiel gave him his best fuck me stare and spoke, "Well I figured we could review life insurance policies, and play board games, and what the hell do you think? Me and you out of these clothes and into my bed, Winchester!"

"Son of a bitch. Don't twist my arm." Dean practically dragged him into the apartment lobby.

Cas couldn't open the door fast enough. Once in he slammed it shut behind him. He didn't even bother turning on the lights. Clothes were coming off before they could even get to the bedroom, littering the foyer and hallway. Castiel was usually a neat freak but he didn't even care.

His hands were still cold but he wasn't concerned about the chill coming from his home. He had exactly what he wanted to warm him up.

He pushed Dean down onto the bed and reached into his night stand for protection.

"How long have you been planning to get me in bed, Cas?" Dean asked jokingly. At the same time he had been hoping the condoms were intended only for him.

Cas just smiled and lowered himself on top of Dean, brushing his lips against his neck. "Not too long. I would have been disappointed if you were too easy."

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint." Dean put his strong hands on the other man's waist and shifted him so their dicks were perfectly grinding with each roll of his hips.

Cas leaned in to attack him with hungry kisses. Their tongues lapped at each other just searching for anything to grab a hold of. The intoxicating look in Castiel's eye was that of a hunter stalking his prey. Dean was that prey. It frightened and aroused him all at the same time. He was hard as a rock and could cum anytime just from the motions. "Casss….mmphf….just fuck me..PLEASE!" Dean begged for it. He felt like he could practically die without it, "I wanna feeeel you."

Without responding verbally to Dean's request, Cas grabbed the condom and pulled into gently over his own hard cock. He slicked his fingers and wiped the salvia over himself for some sort of lubrication. He slid himself into Dean with patience, grabbing his dick to jerk him off as he made the first of several strong thrusts.

Dean cooed at the motion, his whole body flashing heat. His head was swimming as he let Castiel take him. "So good," he barely got the words out. It wouldn't be a long before he was a trembling mess in this man's bed.

Castiel's thrusts became harder and quickened in pace. Dean attempted to move his hips to keep up but he was going to lose it. He grunted out loud before releasing streams of cum over their bellies. Castiel wasn't far behind, as he screamed and collapsed on an equally panting Dean.

Dean pushed the man's sweat drenched bangs from his brow and his eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. "Jesus Christ," he moaned.

"No Dean. Just call me Cas," The man smirked into his lips, exchanging another clumsy kiss.

Dean didn't know what was going to happen next. He was fully satisfied and completely relaxed. Was he meant to gather his clothes and head home? He didn't want to assume that Castiel wanted him to stay the night.

Cas caught his breath and stood, "Would you care to join me in a shower, you dirty boy?" He winked as he turned toward the bathroom.

"Of course, but you're the one who made me a dirty boy in the first place so I'm not sure how clean we're really going to get," He sat up and prepared to get out of the bed.

"Clean 'nuff," Castiel declared as he grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stole short kisses as they waited for it to warm up.

Their shower went innocently enough. They scrubbed each other's hair and backs. Cas handed Dean and towel and they headed back to the bedroom, still brimming with a smell of lust.

"You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in," Cas offered, hoping that Dean had intended to stay over.

Dean quickly obliged. He tugged on a pair of gray sweats and a white v-neck. He slumped down into the bed and patted the edge, motioning for the other man to join him.

Castiel slinked over and climbed up to straddle Dean's lap. He kissed his still damp forehead, "Hey, you."

"Hey you? Forget my name already, ey?" Dean smirked and rolled over so he was on top of Cas. "Next time I'll have to make you scream it until you remember."

Castiel squirmed and laughed at the suggestion, "No. I'll just yell Marvin or something."

Dean's expression mocked that of insult, "Marvin?!" He tickled the smaller man's sides, "I don't look like a freaking MARVIN!"

"No, you're right…too sexy to be a Marvin. But I bet you'd be anything I wanted you to be." Before he could say anything Castiel leaned in and kissed him on the lips. They made out like that for a while until Cas decided in was time to sleep. He snuggled up into Dean's arms, "Goodnight, Marvin."

"Well goodnight then, Clarence." Dean pulled the giggling man in close and smiled as 'Hey Jude' played over Cas' clock radio. They drifted off to the familiar lullaby.

The morning came too soon. Dean was dreading climbing out of the warmth of this man's bed just to go back to work. He kissed a still sleepy Castiel. "Good morning, Beautiful." He started singing to the country song on the radio, "How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side."

Castiel's eye flickered open and he smiled to the sweet teasing.

"When I open my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day." Dean peppered his face with a few gentle kisses before lying back again, "You going to the site today?"

The other man nodded and blinked a few more times while grazing a palm across Dean's cheek, "Yeah. I have to go iron a few details out with the GC before going back into the office for a couple weeks."

Dean practically pouted at the idea of not seeing Cas on site every day. It had grown to be the part of his routine that he actually looked forward to.

"Aww! Hey now. Don't give me those puppy eyes. Some of us aren't big and strong like you," He grabbed on Dean's bicep and smirked. "Someone has to see that the paperwork gets done."

Dean let out a gruff laugh and pulled Castiel into his arms, "Oh you're plenty strong, Hon. I saw that last night."

Cas blushed and playfully slapped his arm, "Well maybe just a little." He winked at Dean before crawling from his bed, "As much as I hate the very suggestion, we do need to drag our asses into work."

"I'll drag something on that ass," Dean mumbled before exiting the bed.

"What was that?"

"Oh I was asking if you'd like to ride into work with me. I'm parked just down the street," Dean motioned to nowhere specific.

Castiel agreed and they both dressed for the day. Dean had to borrow an old over shirt that was a bit snug and wore his jeans and boots from the prior evening. When they were respectably assembled they made their way for the Impala. On the way Dean insisted on grabbing him and Cas large coffees from his favorite to-go spot. They were a welcomed change to the brisk air on their walk.

Baby was parked on her usual block. Firing up the engine, Dean blared some old rock music. It was the Impala's style.

They pulled into the gravel lot and occupied a spot in the back. After exchanging a far from chaste kiss they said goodbyes and exited the vehicle.

Dean was more than ready to get this day over with when he eyed Benny across the lot. The man was directing a very curious stare in his direction. He anxiously made his way over to the old friend.

Benny quirked an eyebrow his way and gestured to the architect that got out of his Impala. "Boss,' He cocked his head and scratched his temple. "I don't intend to go all Ricky Ricardo on you but you definitely have some 'splaining' to do."

Dean let out an agitated sigh because he knew he was going to spend the rest of his day answering Benny's questions, both legitimate and vulgar.


	4. Chapter 4

Before he got too far for Dean to hear him Cas turned around, hands in his pockets protecting them from the fierce wind, with a huge grin he projected his voice to be heard over the gap between them, "See you tonight?"

Dean smiled and shrugged at Benny before yelling back in Cas; direction "Can't wait."

Cas planned on catching a cab home because he was sure he would be leaving before Dean. Within a few hours he was ready to get home and all he could think about was seeing Dean later. He got a taxi and breezed through traffic. Before he knew it he was unlocking his front door. He must have been too into the images in his head to have been aware of his surroundings. He was sure he must have been walking around with a shit eating grin on his face too but he didn't care.

Now that they had seen each other a few times and consummated their relationship Cas wanted to do something different for Dean. No more shady bars. He was going to take him on a real, proper date.

"I ain't gonna drop this one, boss. You better start spilling the beans." Benny continued before Dean had a chance to speak. "I don't think you two just went for breakfast this morning or that ya picked him up because his car broke down and you just happened to see him on the way to work either. So don't try that with me, you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday and I know that look. I ain't seen you look like this in a long time, haus." He flashed Dean a smile. It was nice to see him without a hangover and look, well, happy.

"Fine. I've been meeting up with Cas at Hogan's and last night I just…I didn't make it back to my apartment, so he let me stay at his." Dean avoided eye contact with his friend and that was just another indication that there was more to the story.

"Well, you don't smell like liquor, your cars working fine and you ain't got no other signs of being hungover, so please, do tell why exactly you couldn't make it home…" Benny pried further giving him a demanding stare.

"It's not that I couldn't make it to mine, he invited me to come in and I didn't want to be rude." Dean said as he went back to working, trying to avoid this whole talk.

"Didn't want to rude?! Well that's a first! You mean to tell me he invited you in? I pictured you as making the first move there, haus." Benny nudged Dean with his elbow while laughing quietly to himself.

Dean just looked at him and rolled his eyes, continuing what he was doing. "Don't you have something you could be doing right now?" he said not turning his attention away from his task.

"Yessir I do. But before I go Dean I just want to tell you to be careful. Turning the boss into your booty call ain't exactly recommended." He knew Dean was probably already aware of that but he really was concerned so he just wanted Dean to hear it from him.

"Cas isn't just some booty call!" He said defensively without thinking, it just slipped out. "Benny, dammit I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that, its just different with him and I don't want to screw this up." He was actually looking at Benny while speaking now, eyes full of guilt for lashing out at a friend.

"You won't boss, I won't let ya." And with that being said Benny left Dean alone and got to work.

Castiel pondered restaurants as he thumbed through the yellow pages. Not being from the area made finding a place a task in its own. He knew Dean would be satisfied with any old "spot", as he referred to them. He wanted to show him a special night, maybe to make up for the fact that he didn't find himself that special on his own. Though when he and Dean found themselves tangled in those sheets it wasn't dirty. Now that was special.

After hours of weighing his options Cas finally settled on a place. Sabatino's sounded perfect. It was right in romantic Little Italy. He put on a suit with a blue tie. He started to wonder if Dean owned any suits. He didn't want him to feel under dressed or not good enough.

Cas decided to give Dean a call. The phone rang 3 times before he heard a gruff almost frustrated voice on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice demanded.

"Dean, its cas."

The voice instantly got gentler. "oh hey, what's going on?"

"Will you be able to be ready by 7:00 pm?" Cas questioned.

"Sure babe, sounds good. Where are we going?"

"Sabatino's" Cas said nervously, wondering if it was too much for their first official date.

"Fancy!" Dean exclaimed. "I'll be there at 6:55." Dean declared with a sense of certainty.

"That's good. Fancy? Have you been there before? I was trying to find somewhere nice…but you know I am new here," Cas smiled nervously wondering why even his facial expressions were subject to judgment over the phone. Damn human concerns.

"Nah, hon. I've been there. It's a great joint. It comes off real fancy, but it's not nearly as uptight as it seems. They're kind of the shit around here."

Dean sounded excited and that meant everything to Castiel.

Cas took his time getting ready. He knew Dean would be there early so he hesitated purposefully. To Cas anticipation was key. If they wait for you it means something.

Dean arrived around 6:45 not wanting to be late due to parking, or traffic. He ordered a drink and sat alone twiddling his thumbs nervously. He wasn't sure what it was that was making him anxious. He was Dean freakin Winchester. He didn't get worked up about silly dates. But this was different than prior experiences. He felt a new feeling in the pit of his stomach. Looking at his watch he began to wonder if Cas was coming. Where was he?

Castiel pulled into a parking spot and locked his car. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide the smile, the excitement of seeing Dean sitting there waiting for him. As he entered the restaurant he tried to look casual. His eyes searched the dining room and then he spotted his perfect construction worker. The blush on his face must have been obvious. He could feel the warmth building on his cheeks.

"Hello Dean" Cas said in a deeper tone than he normally spoke as he approached the table of one.

"Cas." Dean eyed him like an animal, "Castiel, you get sexier by the second." He pulled Cas in for a loose but obviously handsy embrace. "So…wanna grab a seat?"

"I've made reservations, Dean."

Castiel's blunt acknowledgements. Dean was poisoned by them. They were so definably Cas. "So you got it covered already? Your professionalism is a nice change." Dean chuckled and eyed up the delectable man before him.

They were shown to their seats and given menus. Cas was impressed with the atmosphere. White table cloth, nice wine, and neatly folded napkins decorated the table top. It was an elegant place but nothing too extravagant. The building itself was an older end of row home. You would never be able to tell what it was from the outside if there wasn't a large sign placed on the corner spelling Sabatino's down vertically. He was admiring all the décor and subtle things only noticed by architects and designers. He was trying to take it all in before committing his eyes to the menu. After scanning all over the room he realized of course nothing was more appealing to look at than the man across from him.

They ordered their meals and a bottle of white wine. Their dinner consisted of not only eating and drinking but of long stares, footsies under the table, just pure admiration for each other.

While Cas was satisfied with the place, the wine, the food, he still couldn't help but wait for the check to arrive. He wanted to do things with Dean that would require closed doors now.

After waiting for what seemed like hours he was finally signing the check. Dean couldn't help but notice Cas' rushed demeanor. He raised one eyebrow and asked "You ready to get out of here?"

With a pleased look he replied "Dean Winchester, I thought you'd never ask."

"Geez was I that bad of company?"

"No, in fact quite the opposite. I just want to get you alone and all to myself now."

"Can't argue with that." Dean stood donning his coat. Cas did the same, never taking his eyes off Dean. Dean took his hand and led him out to the car. Before opening the passenger's side door for Cas he stole a kiss despite the frigid air. The kiss turned into a determined make out session.

Dean reluctantly pulled away "Why don't you save some of that for when we get home there, boss?"

"Fine, I suppose I can wait as long as you make it up to me when we get back." He threw in a wink for good measure.

Dean laughed and shook his head "you are something else, Castiel Novak, you know that, right?"

"Mhmm" he said with closed lips, staring at Dean like he was God himself.

They drove back with their fingers interlocked in comfortable silence, as if words were only going to delay the anticipated gratification.

Dean's was closer so they went to his apartment this time. It didn't matter where they went though. It was the same routine. Clothes coming off as soon as they got in the door. Cas was hoping it would be like this every time. That it wasn't just so exciting because it was new. He wanted to barely be able to resist having his hands all over Dean at all times forever.

People always talked about chemistry. Cas never understood that analogy until now. With Dean he could feel it, like some kind of magnetic pull forcing him towards him. It was like an electrostatic attraction between two oppositely charged ions. It was meant to be, perfect.

It didn't feel like they had just had sex either. No, that must have been what it felt like to make love. Sweet and slow. They took the time to kiss each other all over, before and after, it was beautiful. He was learning what all these things actually meant and felt like when he was with his Dean.

They laid there, sweaty, naked, bodies intertwined. Cas leaned over to kiss Dean on the forehead and whispered "goodnight, Marvin" before closing his eyes and joining Dean in serene slumber. For the first time in a long time he didn't care to dream because reality was finally just so much better.


	5. Chapter 5

The days leading up to the impending doom of Christmas were hectic. Benny dragged Dean along on a shopping trip to buy Lucius a few things.

"Dean-o…Do you think Luci would like these?" Benny held up a pair of those jeans with the pre-frayed holes in them.

"Oh hell, Benny, How am I supposed to know?" Dean shook his head at the thought of paying for something that was already fucked up for you.

"Well, you know, you are more familiar with, well how do I put this? With what a young gay man might want to wear." Benny smiled, trying his damnedest to make that sound charming.

"Benny, I'm a 30 year old construction worker. I'm practically dead in that community. Don't ask me what the latest trends among the Queens are."

They both laughed at the thought and Benny ended up settling with the jeans. He thought they would suit Lucius well.

The whole shopping adventure made Dean think that he should probably pick up something for Cas. While they hadn't discussed exchanged gifts and Dean was rotten at picking them out, he decided to do it anyway. Maybe he will appreciate it as much as Sammy appreciated that stupid cat he bought him last year. While Dean wasn't a huge fan of house pets, Sam was lonely and wasn't allowed to have a dog in his apartment complex. He thought it was the most precious thing, and very considerate of Dean. And it did make Sammy very happy.

The two men made their way off to the market to get groceries for the occasion. Dean was sifting through produce and tossing the necessary items into his cart.

"So old boy, will the architect be joining us for dinner this year?" Benny arched an eyebrow at Dean while mulling over which turkey to choose.

"I hadn't thought about it. I guess I'll ask him if he has plans later tonight." Dean stood at an imaginary 3 point line and shot loaves of bread into the cart.

"Would ya quit it, boy?" Benny snapped as he swatted at the onslaught of bread.

"Calm down, grouch. It's just for stuffing anyway."

Benny just shook his head and continued looking at the turkeys, trying to determine which one was the best choice. Last year it had just been him, Lucius, and the brothers so they didn't need a big bird. They were eating leftovers for days.

After choosing Benny was back to his usual nosey self, "Why haven't you asked Casanova about his holiday plans, yet? Not that serious then, I guess."

"No, jerk" He lightly punched Benny's arm, "I'm just not trying to rush him into anything awkward. Family dinners are a lot when it's a normal family that you're meeting. But when it's you bunch of clowns it might send him away running and screaming."

They had finally reached the checkout counter and started loading their bagged items into the cart. Benny pretended to be offended by Dean's statement then turned to pay the cashier. Dean pushed the cart out to the truck and they threw everything into the back except the turkey. Benny climbed into the cab of the truck and handed that to Dean, "Buckle my bird up, will ya boy?"

Dean shook his head at the man, "You and your weird freaking superstitions." He obliged anyway and buckled the bird into the back seat.

They unloaded everything at Benny's house and said their goodbyes. Lucius wasn't home so Dean didn't get caught up in a conversation with the boy like he usually did.

Dean tried not to look like he was in a hurry but it was obvious. He took the quickest way home and wasted no time jumping in the shower. Maybe he was a little too quick because he forgot to take his socks off and was startled as he stepped onto the wet shower floor.

Dean continued to laugh at his mistake as he dressed for the evening. He threw on a t-shirt that must have been one of Sam's because it really could have fit a moose. He then buttoned one of his thicker blue flannels overtop. He took one look in the mirror and said, "Cute 'nuff." He settled into his couch and waited for Castiel's arrival.

About 15 minutes later Cas was standing outside of Dean's apartment door. He cleared his throat, straightened his clothes, and then knocked 3 times. His eyes widened and that toothy smile, Dean always seemed to bring out, appeared. "Hello Dean. You look very nice. Are we going somewhere?"

Dean stared down at his shoeless feet, "Maybe not just yet. I was thinking we take in a Christmas movie and relax for a bit. Sound alright with you?"

Castiel titled his head to stare at Dean with adoring eyes, "Sounds perfect."

"Well that settles it then. Come in and make yourself comfortable. Dean took his coat from him and Cas kicked off his shoes. He snuggled up next to Dean on the couch, resting his head on his shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and kissed his forehead. "I hope you like It's A Wonderful Life," Dean said as he ran his fingers to Cas's already messy dark hair.

"I've never seen it."

"Oh, Clarence, You're in for a treat," Dean teased.

Castiel gleamed up at him, starry eyed from the nickname that was about to make more sense.

They sat there for a while like that before Dean interrupted, "So, Sugarplum, what are your plans for the holiday?"

Castiel shrugged, "Beats me. I usually make the trip home but I have so much work, with this project, that I will have to remain in the city.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Dean asked with hope evident in his puppy eyes.

"Us?"

"Yeah. It will be me, my brother Sammy and Benny and his brother. That's what we do every year."

Castiel thought about the invitation for a moment, "I'd love to." He had to admit. He was nervous to meet Dean's baby brother. That hadn't really been dating that long. At least it wasn't the whole family just yet. He had wondered about the rest of the family. Dean didn't speak of them.

"Great. Just a heads up, though, expect to be there early. Everyone has to help cook."

Castiel agreed, loving the thought of a kitchen full of men cooking. He admired how close they all were.

They evening went by peacefully. They laid in each other's arms and exchanged the occasional kiss. Cas spoke as the credits began to roll, "So, Clarence, huh?"

Dean kissed him on the cheek, "Well you are my little angel."

They fell asleep together on the couch. The next morning they both felt sore but neither had regretted the sweet moment they shared.

Cas went back to his place after they ate the smorgasbord Dean had laid out for breakfast. He needed to shower and change his clothes as well as take care of some things for work. All the while Dean spent his morning cleaning his apartment and preparing the spare room for Sam.

Typical Sam arrived sooner than expected. He told Dean he would be there in the late afternoon on Christmas Eve. He it was not even noon when he heard someone thumping on his door. He opened the door to find Sam standing there, backpack in one hand and a small orange cat in the other. 'Freakin' great,' Dean thought.

"It's about time," Sam said, releasing the little cat into the apartment. "Someone is hungry all the damn time. Just like my brother!" He made a fist and shoved it into Dean's bicep.

"Oh, Anna. No!" Dean hurried over and scooped up the cat that was making a new scratching post of his loveseat. As he was about to scold the animal it pawed his nose and meowed, "Well you're lucky you're a pretty girl. I'll let it slide this time." He planted as kiss on top of the purring cat's head and set it down. "So Sammy boy, how was the drive?"

"It wasn't bad. I hit the road early, took limited stops, and got here in about, uh, four hours?"

"Well, I'm glad you made it, Sammy." He couldn't resist bring his little brother in for a hug. "It's been too long, man. You get bigger every time I see you," he joked about Sam's offensive height.

"Well enough about my trip, Dean. How are you doing?" Sam asked the question out of concern. He worried about him turning out like their father. Last time they talked in person Sam had been suspicious that Dean's drinking had become a bit excessive.

"Well I have a surprise for you Sammy." Dean fidgeted nervously at the hem of his shirt, "But don't worry. He's great and I'm sure you guys will get along."

"_He's _great? Did my brother meet someone? Tell me, Jerk." Sam's smile was a mile wide, "What's his name? How did you meet? Tell me everything!"

"Sammy, please! Don't make a chick flick moment out of this. His name is Castiel and you will meet him tomorrow." Dean grabbed his younger brother's bag and stowed it away in the spare room.

"Castiel? My brother is shacking up with the angel of Thursday and he didn't even see it fit to mention?" Sam was practically giddy.

"How the…how did you even know that? I thought they were teaching law at that school, not religion."

"I know more than just what I've been taught in college, Dean." And there it was. Sam's famous bitch face never ceased to exist in Dean's presence.

"Alright, just calm down. I didn't mean to insult the contents of your giant melon." Dean held up both hands as a sign of surrender, "So what do you want to do tonight? I cleared my schedule just for you, Sammy boy."

"I don't know. We usually go to Cross Street and scam on drunken women, but my big brother is in _love!" _He practically crooned the last word, which caused Dean to smack him on the arm.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Hey, Jerk! That hurt."

"Stop being a baby. I didn't even hit you that hard."

The brothers spent the afternoon retelling old stories of fond memories. A few about their parents and a few about times spent with their uncle Bobby. Later that evening they did end up heading down to Cross Street, so Sam could hit on some girls and have a good time. Reluctantly, Dean took on the role of Sam's wingman. God knows he needed one. It was strange that on an evening he was meant to be having fun with his brother, he was already missing Castiel's presence. But he got his head in the game and figured it would be good to have some time apart this early in their relationship. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Sam got a few numbers and Dean danced with some women who were clearly in their forties. They were meant to be out on some menopausal form of girl's night. It was a great time. He had really missed going out with his little brother. After all, it wouldn't be long before they were in their forties and hanging at these same bars seemed pitiful.

They both hung around until last call, talking to the older women who seemed really sweet. Then they called them a cab and made their walk home. The two brothers laughed at Sam's crack about another Christmas hangover with 'ol loudmouth Lucifer' to amplify their headaches.

"Goodnight, Bitch b-boy," Dean slurred.

"Sleep tight, Jerk. Sweet dreams of C-c-castiel." Sam made off for his bed as did Dean.

Dean woke up at 10:00 a.m. to the sound of Sam's awful, loud, obnoxious alarm he must have set before they went out drinking.

Sam drug himself out of bed also. His hair was sticking up in all different directions. He took a shower and tamed his unruly locks while Dean made breakfast. After they ate Dean was feeling less hungover. He took a shower and got ready for their day.

He called out to Sam, "Are you ready? We have to scoop up Cas on the way."

"Ready as I'm going to be," Sam said, sounding like he still hadn't recovered from their night out. He took his time standing up but made it to the Impala, slumping down in the passenger's seat. Dean started Baby up and headed to Cas's, "I guess it's a good thing that you feel like crap. You won't be able to embarrass me too much." He had hoped Sam wasn't feeling up to it anyway.

"Just keep the music down. My head is killing me."

"When you say things like that, it only makes me want to turn it up louder, Sammy" Dean grinned and reached for the volume knob.

"When you say things like that it makes me want to tell Castiel about the time Ms. Stout kicked you in the nuts." Sammy cracked himself up at the distant memory of Dean getting too fresh with one of his more attractive math teachers.

"I'll just turn the music off then. Well played, baby brother."

The next couple of blocks to Castiel's were spent in silence.

The brother and boyfriend exchanged brief introductions, in part due to the younger Winchester's hangover and other parts Cas's nervousness. When they arrived at Benny and Luc's apartment it all-ready stunk of various spices from Lucius's famous pies. And Dean loved those pies.

Benny wiped his hands off on a floral apron that clearly belonged to his brother before pulling Sam in for a bear hug. He almost lifted the moose off of his feet. Almost. After letting the younger man compose himself he began to bark off orders, "Dean why don't ya just start peeling this bag of potatoes. Sammy take that tray and stuff that bird just like your brother taught ya. And Cassanova, help that devil in the other room arrange the place settings."

The brothers jumped into action while Castiel stood dumbfounded, before hesitantly joining Lucius in the other room. Before they knew it, there was a smorgasbord of in front of them fit for several kings. They sat down together and said grace, which Benny always insisted upon.

"This all looks awesome. Let's hurry up and smash everything so I can get some pie. Love me some pie!" Dean explained as he piled his plate up with turkey and all the fixings.

The boys all ate while Sam and Lucius interrogated their new friend, Castiel. Cas didn't mind as it was all in good fun. Benny did, of course, scold Dean for "being too cute" at the dinner table. He claimed it was going to make them lose their appetites. In response Dean slid a little Hershey kiss into the palm of Castiel's hand.

"A kiss? For me?" Cas whispered, trying to hide the grin on his face.

Dean raised a finger to his lips and gestured for Cas to keep it a secret, "Sh!"

After dessert the gang gathered in the living room to exchange gifts.

Lucius loved the jeans with holes and everything else they Benny had gotten him. He bought various new tool sets for his big brother and the man was also very pleased.

Sam had picked out a new set of Dean's favorite boots for him, and some wax for baby. He even wrote baby on the gift tag. While Dean found a collection of very old books that were all stories about adventures and stuff of that nature. Sammy always loved that sort of thing. A few even included inscriptions from the authors.

"Dude! Where did you find these? They're great!" He pulled Dean in for a hug and continued looking over the assortment of bindings.

"I know a guy." Dean winked as he fished another wrapped box from behind the arm chair and handed it to Cas.

Castiel blushed. He knew they hadn't discussed exchanging gifts but he pulled the box from his messenger bag and handed it over. They quickly unwrapped then grinned at each other. Dean got Cas a map book of Baltimore and the rest of Maryland with a card that read "Just in case I get the flu or something and can't walk you home." Castiel got Dean a package of waterproof hunting socks also with a note inside. Cas wrote "Seriously who forgets their socks are on when they get in the shower. These are in case of any future mishaps."

Dean pulled Castiel into his lap where he sat on the floor. He placed a tender kiss to his temple and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Clarence."

"Merry Christmas, Marvin." Castiel smiled as he noticed Benny and Sam wrestling around on the floor as Lucius cheered them on. It had been the perfect Christmas he never expected on his first year living alone in a new city.


	6. Chapter 6

All the Christmas hype was over only to be followed by the excitement of New Year's Eve. Since Dean had basically made the Christmas plans he tasked Cas with planning New Year's Eve. He said whatever he wanted to do would be perfect so long as he was happy.

He didn't really know what he was going to do. Not having knowledge of the area was one thing but Cas had no experience with celebrating New Year's Eve when in a relationship either. It had always been college parties with other students that drank too much and got too wild. The cops would usually break it up before midnight.

After doing a little research online he decided he really wanted to go to the inner harbor and watch the display of fireworks. It seemed romantic. Dean would probably think it was kind of touristy but he would oblige for Cas. He'd probably think it was cute of him to be so excited about something that was commonplace for him.

Cas wanted to see physical sparks when he was with Dean instead of just feeling them; just to be sure they were real. He would finally have someone that meant more than a Saturday night to kiss at midnight, hell it was a love that had all-ready made it to see two holidays. That was different.

To make the night more than just strolling down to the harbor he went ahead and booked a hotel room at Pier 5 so they could get away, even if it wasn't too far, for the night. He got a great room at the 5 star, waterfront hotel with a beautiful view of the city. There was a classy looking bar located in the lobby so they would have everything they needed to celebrate their new beginnings.

He could tell Dean about his decision later. Sam was still in town for a little while so Dean was trying to spend time with him before he went back and they wouldn't see each other for a few months. Dean was hard on Sam sometimes but Cas could tell Dean needed Sam more than Sam needed his big brother. Not to say that Sam wouldn't do anything for Dean either. Cas never really had any family or friends like that.

The next night Cas came home without Dean again. He took his coat and shoes off and lay back on the couch, flipping through the television channels. As soon as he got comfortable he heard his cell phone ringing in his jacket pocket. It was so close but so far. He mustered up the courage to leave his warm, cozy sofa and dug around in his pockets until he found it. One missed call from Dean. He went to immediately call back, but before he dialed out a text message appeared.

It was Dean again, 'Hey Cas. Call me ASAP. It's important.'

What could be so important that he couldn't text? Cas called Dean worried that something had happened to him or Sam. He waited as the other end rang and rang with no answer. Great. He decided to text Dean because he was getting really worried now.

'Dean I tried to contact you, as you said to immediately and that it was important. You did not answer and I am now worried. Please call me, Dean.'

He waited fifteen minutes and called back again, still no answer. Just when he was thinking about heading to Dean's place to see if he was there his phone was ringing. _Thank God_ he thought. He picked it up without looking at who was calling. He wanted so badly for it to be Dean. Relief struck when he heard the man he had come to know so well on the other end of the line.

"Hey Cas! Sorry it took me so long to get back to you." He was talking loud to compensate for the noise in the background of wherever he was.

"Dean! Where are you? You said it was important and I was scared something might be wrong?" Cas blurted out.

"It is important and there is something wrong." He must have walked into the bathroom or outside because there was less noise polluting the atmosphere.

"What is it?"

"I miss you, and I wanted you to know that."

Dean was drunk. Cas could tell something wasn't right. Not because he was saying 'chick flick' stuff which was rare, but he could tell between the subtle slurs and tone of Dean's voice.

"I miss you too, but you shouldn't let me worry like that, Winchester." Cas said sternly.

"I guess you're going to have to punish me. I've been a bad boy, Cas." Dean teased him through the phone.

"Shut up. Call me if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow night Dean."

"Goodnight Cassie. I miss you!" Dean hung up and left Cas realizing he missed Dean too, even if he was a drunk mess at the moment.

The next night came and Cas went home by himself again. He knew he wouldn't be for long. Dean had apologized, feeling quite embarrassed about the drunk dial the previous evening. Dean said he would come over to Cas' apartment so they could have some time alone without Sam moosing around. He said he needed a break from Sammy because he was a bad influence. Cas found that hard to believe but knew Dean wasn't serious anyway.

Dean was feeling rough from his night out with Sammy. Cas didn't care though. He was glad they could stay in, watch movies and have just as good, if not a better time.

It was nice not having anyone else to worry about. Ok, really he liked having Dean all to himself. Who wouldn't be selfish about that.

They cuddled up on the couch. Cas threw a warm, plaid blanket over them and let Dean lay between his legs with his back to his chest. He held onto to him tightly, pressing small kisses to the back of Dean's head.

Dean fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Cas flicked it off and decided to save it for another night. Dean was the one that wanted to watch Man of Steel after all.

He channel surfed for another half hour and was starting to get uncomfortable with all of Dean's weight on him. Dean was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon though. He managed to get up from under Dean's weight. He shook him gently until he cracked his eyes open slightly. "Come to bed" he whispered into his ear.

Dean took his time shifting to an upright position. Cas grabbed the sleepy man's hand and lead him to his bed. Dean grabbed Cas when he laid down and scooped him closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man so they were in a spooning position. He kissed Cas's neck which made him shiver.

"I still owe you that punishment you know." Cas turned around so they were facing each other and smiled.

Dean raised his eyebrows and stared at his partner. "Oh really? Well I guess as the punished I don't have a choice of when it happens.."

Cas shook his head with a devilish grin and climbed on top of Dean, pinning his arms above his head before he leaned down to kiss his mouth.

Dean let him have full control and Cas loved that. He slid his hands from Dean's waist up and pulled his t-shirt up over his head, only breaking the kiss long enough to pull it off. His hands wondered to unbuckle Dean's jeans and he pulled them and his boxers off as well.

Cas still fully clothed removed his shirt and pants. He was down to his boxers which weren't enough to hide his arousal.

He teasingly slid his hands up Dean's thighs. He used one hand to steady himself and put the other around Dean's shaft. He traced his tongue up the underside of his cock before taking the whole thing in mouth.

Dean moaned and pulled Cas' hair as he sucked on and jerked his dick simultaneously. He occasionally looked up him with wide eyes. It was such a turn on.

Before Dean couldn't hold back anymore he reached around to the drawer by his bed and pulled out the lube. He quickly got rid of his boxer shorts and returned back over Dean. He kept eye contact as he squeezed the lube into his palm and rubbed it all over his hard on.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched Cas touching himself. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him but he knew Cas wouldn't allow him to, this was his show and no one else was going to be the star.

Cas slowly entered Dean but picked up the pace and thrusted harder. He stopped himself and told Dean to roll over. "If I'm going to punish you, I want you on all fours, Winchester."

Dean complied and Cas slid himself back in. Cas began his forceful thrust again and began smacking Dean on the ass so hard he was sure it was going to leave red hand prints.

Dean was impressed. He liked it rough anyway and was glad he and Cas could agree on that in the bedroom.

They didn't stop until they both came. Cas into Dean and Dean all over Cas' free hand.

"I'll have to get into more trouble if that's gonna be my punishment."

Dean said trying to catch his breath.

Cas just laughed and put his head on Dean's chest. He liked listening to his accelerated heart beat.

"Don't push it, Winchester."

They stayed silent for a while. Dean drifted off to sleep and Cas got up to take a shower before returning to bed. He kissed sleeping Dean on the forehead and was soon caught up in his own dreams.

In the morning Cas shared his plan for New Year's Eve with Dean over a pancake and coffee breakfast at Cas' apartment.

"Sounds great. Don't worry about Sammy he's got plans with some chick that he met a few nights ago. They've been texting non stop, it's sick." Dean said as he finished off his plate.

It was now Sunday so Dean was off work for the day. Cas had off until after New Year's Day but Dean enjoyed going to work having a purpose. Though Cas felt his purpose was to make him happy, Dean thought it was something more manly like building things.

They spent the day together Cas' place. Later in the evening Dean had to go back to his apartment to get a change of clothes. He didn't have any clean ones left in the Impala. He thought about just casually leaving something at Cas' next time he stayed so he would have them there.

Cas joined Dean on the short trip out to get out of the house for a bit. It was cold but he was feeling claustrophobic from staying in all day.

They walked in the dark apartment and turned on the lights. Sam's bedroom door was closed and there were muffled moaning noises coming from the room. Dean and Cas looked at each other and started snickering like juveniles.

Dean crept back to his room while Cas awkwardly waited in the living room. A few minutes later Dean returned in different clothes and had and had a small bag with him. "Maybe we ought to give these kids some privacy. Lets go grab some grub. I'm starving." He said quietly.

Cas nodded, "where to?"

"Well Casanova let me take you out to Mother's. It's a little bar and grill not too far from here."

They went out and ordered burgers and beers. Dean packed work clothes so they return to Castiel's apartment. He decided he'd stay there so he wouldn't have to listen to his brother do the nasty in his extra bedroom.

He sent Sam a quick text saying he was staying with Cas again and to enjoy the time without him there.

They fell asleep in each other's arms again and Dean reluctantly left for work in the morning while Cas was still sleeping.

He left a note by the bed for him to read when he woke because Cas motivated him to do sickeningly cute gestures such as that. It read: 'Dear Cas, I didn't want to wake you up this morning. You looked like a peaceful angel with just been fucked hair while you were sleeping. I'll be missing you all day. I'll call you when I get home from work.

Love, Dean.'

Castiel rose from his bed with a frown of disappointment when he noticed the cold spot beside him. He knew Dean had to be to work but that didn't change the fact that he would've been content laying there all day with his sweet man, watching Married with Children reruns and acting like an old couple. He smiled to himself at the thought of them growing old together. He wasn't quite sure how he developed such love and admiration for the man so quickly but he had no regrets. He was caught up in everything that was Dean Winchester and he didn't want to go back.

He crawled from his bed to start a pot of coffee only to find out Dean already ran one for him. He grinned before returning to his room to gather some things for his shower. He saw the note on the bedside table and, if possible, found himself smiling even wider. He picked up his phone to text Dean 'You're too good to me, baby.'

Now Castiel really wanted to make sure their New Year's Eve was beyond perfect. He showered quickly and dressed, abandoning any idea years ago of attempting to style his hair. He walked up to the Garden Restaurant, which was only a couple blocks away, and ordered himself breakfast then sat down to eat.

Sam came trudging in moments later with hair sticking every direction and bags under his eyes. He spotted Castiel and chuckled. After ordering a coffee he sat down with his new friend.

"Long night?" Castiel grinned, still somewhat traumatized by what he overheard in Dean's apartment just the day before.

Sam huffed and sipped his coffee. "The longest. That girl is a pistol. And a yoga instructor."

Cas almost doubled over in laughter but contained himself enough not to draw attention. "Oh God, I remember those days. I had a fling with a gymnast in college. I don't think my shoulder will ever recover."

Him and Sam both couldn't help themselves and cracked up loudly, which earned them a few annoyed stares.

"I like you, Cas." Sam smiled and patted a hand on his shoulder "My brother needs someone who's not a douche bag."

"Why, Sam Winchester, I think you've made me blush," Cas said still giggling out loud.

Sam shook off his laughter again and smiled at Cas, "Well it was my pleasure. So Mr. Architect, what are your plans on this lovely day?"

Castiel shrugged "Nothing really. Probably just clean the apartment."

Sam flashed him a look of mock disgust, "Preposterous! You're coming with me. We're going to the mall. I have gift cards to spend. Gotta love aunts and uncles."

Cas nodded and agreed, "Sounds like a plan, Sam."

They finished up at the restaurant and walked to Sam's car. He drove them to Arundel Mills mall, which was enormous compared to any mall Cas was used to. They spent the afternoon looking at shoes, shirts, CDs, books, and anything else you would imagine.

At some point they ended up in an Outdoor World store which blew Castiel's mind. The man behind the counter hesitantly obliged to take a photo of Sam and Cas posing with shotguns. They got a big kick out of it when Castiel forwarded the photo to Dean which he only responded with "I want to know but I don't want to know. Be safe."

Castiel had a great time getting to know his boyfriend's baby, and he says baby loosely because the man is a giant, brother. When they arrived back at the apartment Dean was just pulling up from work. The two had mischievous looks plastered on their faces and Dean just shook his head and smirked.

"I didn't peg you as the gun toting type, Cas" He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek as the three walked into the apartment. "Oh Jesus, Sammy. It smells like sex in here." Dean picked up a can of air freshener and began misting the apartment.

"Jesus, Sammy. That's what she said." San stood proudly with a shit eating grin on his face.

Castiel let out a deep laugh, "That's what you wish she said!"

Sam lightly punched Cas on the arm "hey fuck you. At least I'm not nailing some old, rickety construction worker."

Castiel placed his hands on his hips in a very sassy manner, "He may be old and rickety but he's mine and I love him."

Dean came storming out of the kitchen and began to shout "Hey I'm not old, or rick…ety…You love me?"

Cas put his head down realizing what he just blurted out.

Dean came up to him and wrapped his arms around the man, "I love you too, Clarence." He kissed him on the cheek and tilted his chin up so that their eyes met. "Very much."

Castiel smiled and kissed him back.

Apparently the moment was too much for Sam, "I'm going to go puke now. I'll be back." Sam then exited the living room.

Dean yelled after him "Hey we had to hear what you and that yoga instructor were doing in here yesterday!"

"I didn't know you were going to be coming in!" He hollered from his temporary room.

"Looks like the living room is ours for a little bit" Dean smiled at Cas before bringing him for a passionate kiss. They stumbled over to the couch still making out like two desperate teenagers. Cas plopped down on top of Dean.

"Maybe not that much time…" Dean interrupted and nodded towards the bulge in Cas' pants.

The next evening was New Year's Eve. Cas and Dean agreed to go to dinner with Sam and the girl he had been seeing, Meg, before going their separate ways for the remainder of the holiday.

They ate at a nice, harbor side restaurant that Sam somehow managed to get reservations at on such a busy night. Meg was nice. She got along with Dean because they were able to bond over the fact that both enjoyed making fun of Sam.

Castiel and Dean made their way to the harbor shortly after and found a place on the steps to sit. The firework show was even better than previous year and Cas made some corny remark about Dean making him see fireworks. He smiled down at the man and kissed his cheek, cursing him for being so cute.

They caught a cab over to the hotel so they didn't have to wade through the mass of drunken people and checked into their room.

Dean pounced on Castiel as soon as the door shut. He lifted him off his feet and into the plush mattress. Crawling up his sides, he straddled him like an animal. He attacked his neck with kisses, sucking at his throat, hard enough to feel his pulse. He groped the blue eyed man, smirking, satisfied with his state of arousal. Cas started to strip off his tie and shirt while Dean watched, practically salivating. It was a huge turn on the way Dean made him feel like prey.

He liked it when Dean lost all control and mauled him like an animal. He let Dean fuck him all over the hotel room. They moved from the bed, to the floor, to the desk, every fixture got its turn.

They finished in the shower, Dean moaning into the crook of Cas' neck. "Fuck, Cas I love you" as he busted inside of him.

Castiel turned to look him in the eyes "I love you more."

They then retired to the bed for the night, both exhausted from the wild sex. "Happy New Years, Clarence" Dean spoke the words as the clock hit midnight.

"Happy New Year, Marvin." Cas nuzzled into Dean's arms and drifted off smiling at the inside joke they shared.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a new year for Dean and Cas. With Sam back at school and their lives getting back on schedule they found a comfort in their new routine. They would alternate nights at each other's apartments and take turns cooking dinner. It was becoming a nice little apple pie life for the pair. But of course something had to come along and throw a wrench in the gears.

It was a typical Saturday morning. They we're lying in each other's arms on the couch, after enjoying a nice breakfast that Castiel had prepared. Dean was surfing through channels aimlessly while Cas stroked at the ends of his hair. Neither had any plans for the day, let alone expected a knock at the door.

Dean looked up from the television and back at Castiel, "Someone supposed to be coming over?"

Cas titled his head, perplexed by the unknown visitor, " It may be Ms. Mary, the lady down the street. She drops by sometimes when she needs a pickle jar opened or something."

Dean chuckled and sat up to let him answer the door.

Castiel blew a kiss his direction and he quickly turned the door handle then his face dropped. He slammed the door and started shaking his head. His anger was pouring out quickly and Dean didn't know what to think.

Cas yelled through the wall, "I don't know why you're here! I don't want to know why you're here! If you do not carry your sorry fucking ass off my doorstep there will be hell to pay!"

Dean was at full alert at this point. He had never heard Cas cuss to that level before let alone raise his voice, "Who is it?" He was filled with an angry sort of panic as he rushed to the door.

"Who is it? It is a miserable cunt of a mistake I made! That's all! I don't know why that thing felt the need to waste anymore of my time but he's going to regret it!" Castiel was yelling more at the door and not so much Dean.

Dean was confused as he heard the voice on the outside speak.

"C'mon, Cassie. Don't be that way! We had so much fun all those years ago."

He couldn't help but think that the voice sounded familiar so he pulled back the curtain to look for himself. He was stunned. "Cas…..Is that….Crowley?"

Cas's expression of anger turned to pure confusion as he stared Dean down, "How? How do you know that scumbag?"

"We went to St. Rose together. We were both on the basketball team. And yeah he is a total scumbag. How do YOU know him?"

"Ugh, at one point in my life I was a fucking moron and agreed to date the piece of shit!" He yelled towards the door again.

"Cassie! You don't have to make it seem so dramatic! I don't think we really ended on such bad terms...but if you wish for me to go, I will, reluctantly."

Cas heard footsteps retreating down the corridor and peeked around the curtain to make sure he was gone. Cas turned to his boyfriend, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Dean."

"that's ok Cas…Just breathe. Its ok." Dean said as he brought Cas into his arms, he rubbed his back and planted a kiss on his temple.

"Worst experience of my life. After him I never was able to stay in a relationship, and now I finally met you and everything was going so well…he just had to find me, had to come back around and start this again." Cas had tears running down his face, they trickled down to Dean's shoulder, creating a moist spot on his t-shirt.

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere, Cas." Dean was curious but he didn't want to push Cas to talk about it while he was so hysterically upset. "let's just forget it happened, ok?"

Cas gently broke out of the embrace and nodded. "I want to, but I can't just forget it because it will happen again, Dean. He doesn't stop. He never has and he never will. I made a huge mistake and it will now haunt me forever."

Dean grabbed Cas' hand with both of his. They were still standing by the door. "Come on Cas, it couldn't have been that bad. We've all made mistakes and dated scum bags."

"Yes, but he was worse than the average scum bag. I'm so sorry. I just need a minute."

"Sure Cas."

Cas turned away and walked towards the bathroom to get himself together. Dean went back to the couch still wondering what happened between the two that made Cas act the way he did.

Dean glanced up at the window and noticed that someone was still lingering outside. He quietly padded over to the door and opened and closed it gently so he didn't draw either man's attention. He crept up behind Crowley and slammed him onto the hood of the Impala, mentally noting the wash and wax that spot later.

The startled man jerked his body around and gawked at his assailant, "Winchester?"

Dean flashed him a sarcastic half smile, "Fergus."

"W-what are you doing here?"

Dean gripped his tie and yoked the man onto his feet, "Oh nothing. Just reiterating what Castiel said. If you come around here again, I WILL hurt you….so much….and I'll like it."

"Wait wait," He snickered. "You and Castiel? Bollocks. You must be kidding me. You couldn't love him like I do. You can't love anybody, Winchester. You went through women like happy meals." He continued to laugh in his face.

"Oh yeah, bitch boy. Well I'll tell you something." He gripped Crowley by his jaw and slammed him back into the car, "If I see you around here again, I'm going to show you so much love that you're going to think every fucking day is Valentine's day! Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes. I would say we do." Crowley fidgeted under Dean's strength before he was released. He dusted off his dress coat and smirked again, "But don't be surprised if little old Cassie comes looking for me." He walked off down the street.

Dean contemplated following him and tearing him a new one just for the hell of it, but he remembered he had an upset boyfriend just feet away. When he went into the house, Castiel was standing there with arms crossed, trying to stifle a laugh.

"My hero."

"You uh, you aren't mad?" Dean was surprised. Cas wouldn't normally resort to violence unless it was the only choice he had. Dean on the other hand was the opposite. He liked to shoot first and ask questions later. Although he did have some questions, he would rather hear the answers from Cas. Crowley had a reputation at St. Rose for being manipulative and less than honest.

"No, I'm not mad. You defended me." He couldn't help but smile. "Maybe he will be less inclined to return. I was never able to convince him in, but you, he didn't look too thrilled to see you."

"Small world I guess. You would think that his time in college would have made him less of a dick but I see he never changed from high school."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore." Cas said. He sat back on the couch and Dean followed close behind. They resumed watching television and relaxing together, only now it was a little more awkward due to the unwelcomed interruption that was making Dean's mind wonder.

Sunday went by smoothly with no sign of Crowley or mention of his name. Dean tried not to think about it and Cas seemed to have moved on, turning back to his usual self.

Monday was the back to work routine for the both of them.

Cas was off before Dean like usual. He went back to his apartment to change and wait for Dean.

When Castiel arrived at his apartment he would have loved to say he was surprised to see someone waiting for him. It was Crowley, his Cheshire smile cutting into the pit of Castiel's stomach. Just as he was ready to turn on his heels and walk the other way, Crowley spotted him.

"Hello, Cassie."

Castiel stood to face him, "Crowley."

"Darling, hear me out. I'd like to speak to you without that trained ape butting in." He stepped forward. As if to embrace Castiel and Cas reacted, slapping him hard across the cheek.

"Castiel!" Crowley growled, gripping the slender man by the wrists. "Now this just will not do. I came to talk like gentlemen but you always insist on bringing out my mean streak."

He dragged Cas into the doorway of his apartment then yanked his keys from his coat pocket. He hastily unlocked the door and shoved Castiel in. That was the last thing Cas could remember before everything went black.

Dean had a light day at work so he cut the crew early. He packed up his gear and got into the impala. He thought it would be nice to surprise Castiel so he picked up some lunch and fresh flowers from the market.

He drummed on the steering wheel and admired how nice it was for January. The sun was shining and he thought he might ask Cas if he wanted to go for a walk after lunch.

He turned onto Castiel's street and his heart stopped. He saw the ambulance and police cars. He raced out of the impala and to the back of the ambulance, praying that Cas wasn't in it. When he reached the stretcher the paramedics were loading up his jaw dropped. It was Crowley lying there. He looked like he had been hit by a bus. He only looked away when he heard a familiar shaky voice from the stoop.

Cas was sitting there explaining what happened to an officer who was taking notes on a small yellow pad. He glanced up at Dean and Dean let out a relieved breath. He raced to his side and kneeled beside him. "Baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I appear to be fine, Dean. Now relax yourself. I appreciate your concern but how about you get the impala out of the street and I'll finish giving my statement."

Dean was confused but he did as Cas told him. He parked the car and took the lunch and flowers, letting Castiel finish up alone.

When Castiel walked in he began stripping off his clothes, tossing the blood stained garments into the trash. He didn't say a word as he went into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Dean heard the water come on. He assumed Cas would rather get cleaned up first then talk about what happened. The floor had blood on it so Dean decided he would try and get it off the carpet so Cas wouldn't have to look at it. He sprayed some shout on the red spots and let it soak in for a few minutes. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with warm water and began scrubbing. The smears came up pretty easily since they hadn't had a chance to dry yet. It must have just happened minutes before he got home. Cas could apparently hold his own though.

He threw the wash cloth in the trash with Cas' bloody garments. Cas was still in the shower so he ran the trash outside to the dumpster. He thought Cas would appreciate not being reminded of whatever the hell just happened before he got there.

He made himself at home and relaxed on the couch. He must have closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up the sound of the shower running was gone and he didn't see Castiel. "Cas?" he called out to an apparently empty apartment. He looked around for a note, but there was nothing. No calls, no texts. It wasn't like Cas to sneak out like this, he knows he could have waken Dean up easily, at least to tell him he was going out if he didn't want to be accompanied.

He tried to call Cas, but it went straight to voicemail. Whether he turned his phone off on purpose or not was now becoming questionable. Cas hadn't wanted to share much about Crowley from the beginning. He was acting shady, but what could there be to hide?

After waiting around thinking maybe Cas just went to get some air Dean decided that he wasn't coming back any time soon. He had been gone for too long. Maybe he just needed some alone time and took off to think.

Dean grabbed his coat and headed out to the bar. He hadn't been out or a few drinks at Hogan's since he started seeing Cas so he decided to fall back into his old routine of drinking with the locals.

When he arrived he headed for his old seat which he noticed was taken. Upon looking more closely he realized that it was Castiel.

"Cas, what the hell? I didn't know where you went and I tried to call you. Babe, I'm just glad your all right." He put his hand on Cas' shoulder and looked into his eyes, a confused but worried look on his face.

"Dean, I'm a big boy. I can drink all the whiskey I want without your help." Castiel must have been throwing them back because he was slurring and barely able to keep his eyes focused on Dean.

"Cas, I know you can take care of yourself, why don't you let me take you home now, ok?"

"NO! Dean, I'm not ready to go yet." He turned away from Dean and looked at the bartender and held his empty glass towards him suggesting he needed a refill. The bartender took it and filed it back up. Cas took it and slid it closer to him, studying the glass before downing it.

Dean shook his head. He had never seen Castiel like this before. He guessed he had good reason but this was something he wasn't sure he could handle. Sure he had plenty of nights where he drank too much because he was in a bad mood but something about Castiel's ability to remain so calm and expressionless when he was angry was frightening. Dean didn't know how to approach him. He had tried being nice and asking if he could take Cas home. He knew nothing good was going to happen but he also didn't want to leave Cas in such a belligerent state. If he had too he would just wait it out with him and hope that he would become reasonable when he sobered up the next day.

"Cas honey…" Deans eyes pleaded with a guilt that he wasn't sure why he had, "Baby. I'll let you drink it out tonight, but when you're done. Let me take you home." He knew it would be no use to convince him to leave at this point. Drunken people are never reasonable. He watched Castiel down another double shot of whiskey. Dean knew he would be helping him to the bathroom to vomit that evening but it didn't matter.

"Dean…..DEAN-O! Why do you love me so?" Castiel slurred the words with a raised glass as he wobbled in his bar stool.

"I love you because you're my angel." He patted his back and looked to the bartender with sympathetic eyes, "I love you because you're fun and beautiful. And as much as I want to protect you, you showed me today that you don't need me too but you will still have me. I love you in every way baby boy. So you just drink it out tonight. And we can talk about everything in the morning."

"No let's talk about it now! Because I love you too and you need to know." Castiel announced the words just below a holler.

"No honey," He continued soothing the man with gentle strokes on his back. "You don't need to tell me anything that you're not ready to. I won't let you do it just because you're drunk. You might regret it."

"I used to fight a lot. All the time. I just fought so much. And I liked it."

Dean didn't know what this confession meant but he knew he wouldn't pry for more.

"Crowley had it coming anyway, asshole that he was. I don't know why I waited until now to give him what he deserved." Castiel almost fell off the stool but was able to stable himself by grabbing the bar counter.

Dean was right by his side and wasn't about to let him fall either. He didn't say anything, he wasn't sure if Cas was just drunk rambling and being over dramatic or what.

"Dean. He is a horrible person. He charmed me with his stupid accent and lovely dinner dates…and then I found out who he really was. After he gained my trust he took advantage of it. I found out he was a cheating, lying manipulator. You know he was smart, so he knew how to use people to get what he wanted. I don't think he actually cares about anyone except himself."

"Oh Cas, I'm sorry. I'm going to treat you how you deserve to be treated. Like a perfect angel." Dean smiled at him and rubbed his back.

"Let's go home, Dean." Cas leaned all his weight on Dean and closed his eyes.

Dean figured he had enough to drink and was passing out now so he left some money on the counter to cover the tab and carried Cas out of the bar. "Cas, you still with me?"

"Mhmm.." he mumbled.

"I'm gonna put you down and help you walk, ok?" Dean lowered Cas down so he was able to stand and kept his arm around him tightly. Cas leaned into him. It took them a while to walk back like that but Dean didn't mind. It reminded him of when he first fell in love with Cas while walking him home at night.

He took Castiel to his apartment and laid him down on the bed. He took his shoes, coat, and pants off so he was comfortable. He put a trash can by the bed in case he got sick in the middle of the night and placed a glass of water on the nightstand.

Dean couldn't sleep yet so he went out to the living room to watch TV. He was hoping Cas would be up and feeling better tomorrow. He at least wanted to see he him awake before he had to leave for work. He just assumed Cas was going to need to take a sick day and stay home.

In the morning Dean dressed quietly. He knew Castiel would need his peace on that particular morning. He left a note on his bedside table:

Cas,

Hey baby. I wanted to let you sleep. Take the day off and I'll cut out early to be here with you. Don't worry. You didn't do anything embarrassing last night. I understand that we probably have a lot to talk about. Take your time explaining the past to me but I do need to know what happened last night. I will be back around noon when I get the crew together and Benny can handle them. Please take care of yourself this morning. I love you forever and ever. I will see you this afternoon. If you need me to bring anything home just call.

I love you, kiddo

Dean


	8. Chapter 8

B

Reviews are our friends. And I could definitely need some. Good or bad. What you guys like to see in this story

Castiel woke up long after Dean had gone to work. He eased one eye open to glance at the clock. It was 10:00 am but it felt earlier. He grunted and buried his head into the pillow. He felt like he was going to vomit if he moved or dehydrate if he didn't. He slowly climbed out of the bed to get a glass of water. Food would probably be good for him but he couldn't think about it without feeling nauseous. The walk to the kitchen was torture. He had to go lay back down. When he entered the bedroom he saw the note sitting on the bedside table. He read it and started to feel even worse if that was even possible.

He was upset he missed Dean in the morning. He could have at least gauged his reaction to his ridiculous behavior. It was all a blur. He didn't know what he had told Dean last night.

The note seemed sweet and understanding but Castiel still felt embarrassed about the whole situation. He was glad Dean would be back early. The wait for him to return felt like eternity. He was trying to use the time to figure out a proper apology but it was hard to be sorry when you weren't sure what you said or did.

Crowley. He remembered talking about Crowley, his reappearance is what sparked the whole bender in the first place, why wouldn't he had rambled on about the beast of a man.

He wished he could explain to Dean what it felt like to see that face again. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He started reminiscing about college and how he had come to know Crowley. Reminiscing seemed like too nice of a word for it. When people reminisce they remember the good times, they remember things they miss to remind themselves of things that made them happy, fond memories.

Remembering his ex was more like a flashback that he wasn't expecting. He closed his eyes and went back in time. It wasn't all bad, but the bad parts did spoil the good ones in this case.

He saw himself through someone else's eyes it seemed. He was alone, walking outside around noon on the first day of school that autumn. The sun was shining bright, the leaves were warm colors, and the air smelled faintly like burning wood. The surroundings were great. He went to the common area where the campus had outdoor seating available for the less harsh weathered months. He still felt slightly awkward looking for somewhere to sit and eat his lunch amongst the groups of students that were conversing and studying with their friends.

He found a small table which was empty. It only had two chairs pulled up to it. He took a seat and pulled out his bagged lunch. He thought about it and he was sure that other busy students ate alone all the time. It wasn't something new for his peers to see. He didn't want anyone to take pity on him or make him the butt of any jokes. He decided he'd hurry up and finish his food then go to the library or find a less noisy place to study outside before his next class. He enjoyed the time of year and wanted to take advantage of it before it was too cold.

Before he could finish another student came over to the table and placed his hands on the back of the chair. Cas assumed he was going to ask to take it to pull up to a more crowded table. He sat down though and placed a Tupperware container on the table. He tucked his napkin up in his shirt collar and un wrapped a plastic knife and fork.

"Hope you don't mind, dear, but I do rather enjoy being able to sit at an actual table while I eat." He said looking at Castiel.

Cas was surprised by his accent, he hadn't met too many people that talked any different than he did. Well other people used slang terms and such but as far as the dialect that was mostly the same where he came from. "No, not at all. I was just leaving anyway." Castiel replied looking down at his almost empty bag of food.

"What's the rush, love? Some friendly conversation never hurt anybody. You, my friend, look like you could use it, eh?"

The stranger's dark eyes were fixed on Castiel as if he had all the time in the world. Cas couldn't get away now so he looked back at the man and said "Sure. I suppose."

"Well then Castiel, tell me, is it your first day here?" Crowley was more focused on tossing his salad around in the Tupperware at this point.

Castiel knew he didn't tell this person his name in the short amount of time they were sitting together. "How did you know my name? I didn't seem to get yours..."

"We had history class together earlier. I remember you introducing yourself to the class and talking about your dreams of architecture. I found it interesting, then I saw you sitting here and decided it wouldn't hurt to make a friend who was taking the same drab class as I was."

"I like history." Castiel didn't know what else to say, so he told the truth.

"That's wonderful, darling."

Castiel had gotten used to seeing Crowley in class and they kept going back to their table every Tuesday and Thursday after class to meet and talk. After a while Castiel found himself opening up more. He really liked having a friend around after all. It gave him a break from his less than exciting study time. Although he would help Crowley by letting him copy notes and proof reading his papers.

Not long after they had been meeting up after class, Crowley had suggested Cas come along with him to some frat parties and other off campus soiree's.

Cas wasn't used to that sort of thing with so many people he didn't know surrounding him. He never really drank that much before either. Crowley would hand him drink after drink. Eventually they would leave and he would take Cas back to his apartment. They would have sex but it was never romantic. Always with the lights out, always Cas being the bottom. It was boring, but Cas let it keep happening because while it wasn't good he didn't mind it either. Crowley seemed like he always had to get himself a little inebriated to want to touch Cas. They has never had sex when they were sober. If he had said anything he may have lost his only friend though so he continued to let Crowley have control.

It got worse as time went on. Cas was just going through the motions. He let Crowley cheat off his tests, copy his notes, and helped him with his homework. Castiel never seemed to get anything in return. He was sure that real friendships had some sort of reciprocity. He did somehow love him though which was odd. Maybe because he was the only one who ever gave him attention. Maybe that's what Cas was getting out of the deal; someone who knew of his meager existence, someone who made him feel like he wasn't completely alone.

It all came crashing down like he knew it inevitably would, and should have during Castiel's sophomore year. Castiel had noticed subtle changes in Crowley's behavior in certain circumstances. It seemed as if when they were out and Balthazar, an upperclassman was around Crowley would pull Cas towards him and actually show him affection. Cas was so desperate for it at that point that he didn't care as long as he was noticed.

He realized after some time that this was because Crowley used to date Balthazar and Baz had broken up with him. He was heartbroken by another man and using Cas as a rebound and a stand in to make his true desire jealous. It was only a matter of time before he left Castiel for him. He had much more to offer, mainly a better reputation. He was somebody and Cas was nobody. Castiel became depressed over it for a few weeks. He was still with Crowley though so it seemed things might turn ok after all.

He would always have to live with the fact that he was second choice but at least he was an option.

Crowley blew him off one night, said he was studying. Castiel had gotten to know some of the people they went to parties with but didn't know them well enough to consider them friends, just acquaintances. They weren't really his kind of people anyway. He would get texts sometimes letting him know one was having people over. That night he decided to actually respond and go, at least he'd be able to have a few drinks and get his mind off of his boyfriend who was lying to ditch him. He knew Crowley didn't study.

Later in the evening he was hanging out in a crowded kitchen by the keg. He was dispensing beer for himself and others and being sociable now that he was a kind of buzzed. He was relieved from his post by some pledges of the fraternity that was throwing the party. Pledges were a strange concept. They wanted to be a part of a brotherhood that made them slaves and embarrassed them to prove their worth. Castiel didn't judge too harshly though. It was just a tradition that he didn't want to be a part of no matter how far back in history it goes.

He didn't have anyone to talk to so he decided it'd be a good time to use the bathroom before there was a line of girls waiting and complaining about it being an emergency.

He had been in that particular house before but he was with Crowley and he was also pretty drunk. He couldn't remember which door it was so he carefully started peeking in the rooms. The first was an unoccupied bedroom so he tried the door across the hall, he saw someone in the room and heard voices. The voice was familiar and so was the profile of the face. He cracked the door a bit more until he knew what was going on. He swung it open the rest of the way and let it slam into the wall.

Two men looked over at him as they realized they had been busted. The one standing up with his pants around his ankles was the one and only Balthazar, and the one on his knees with a mouth full and a wide eye was Crowley. Castiel stomped out of the house and back to his room.

He heard his phone ringing once he got back but he ignored it. He didn't want to hear excuses. He didn't want Crowley to beg for him back, or maybe what was worse he was scared he wouldn't want him back now that Baz was in the picture.

It was painful knowing someone had given up on him in the weeks to follow. He went to class but never lingered around. He avoided Crowley. He didn't want to catch any glimpse of how his life was better off without him. Not after he had invested time and let him cheat off his papers even though Cas knew it was wrong. He violated his morals for his so called 'boyfriend' only to be left questioning what kind of person he really was and what he was worth.

Looking back Castiel realized he resents him now mostly because he had made him feel betrayed, inadequate, not good enough, pathetic, and worthless. He didn't deserve to feel like that.

It took Castiel a long time to want to get close to another human being again. He went on friendless and single because he was afraid of getting hurt again. He couldn't take that risk.

He finally opened his eyes again, he didn't feel as if he were going to be able to explain it to Dean any more easily. The memories he just replayed actually made it even more complicated to explain.

But he knew Dean wouldn't ask for explanations. Dean would wait until he was ready. And he would never keep Castiel all to himself because he wanted to show everyone in his world how great he was. Dean would do everything to protect him. Dean loved him and Cas would do anything to keep it that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was trying to get the work day over with so he could go home and comfort Cas. He just wanted to be there for him so he knew someone cared and Cas didn't really have anyone else. This weight had to go on Dean's shoulders.

Dean wasn't one to take short cuts or half ass anything though. He knew if it was too easy it was probably screwed up. He was working at a faster pace and with less socializing interrupting his flow. He didn't take any breaks that day. Lunch could wait. And Dean putting work before food was concerning to some of his co-workers but he carried on, ignoring their worries.

He was about to be done for the day and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He caught his leg on a metal barrier and when he tried to pull it free it cut him starting at his ankle and traveling 5 more inches up his leg. "Dammit" he muttered as he analyzed his leg. It was too wide of a cut to bandage together, the fact that he could see yellow, fatty tissue made him sure he was going to need stitches for this one. He hobbled over to one of the trailers and asked for the first aid kit so he could cover it from gaining more dirt and debris before he got to the hospital. He took the paperwork to fill out an incident report but Benny said he'd take care of it and to get his ass over to a doctor before he got it infected.

Dean was pissed that this was going to interrupt his time with Cas but he has to take care of himself too. He drove himself to the nearest Emergency room and checked in. Looking around he didn't see too many other people with physical symptoms of whichever illness or emergency brought them there. They looked like healthy, normal people. Some coughed occasionally but nothing seemed high priority. He thought he may actually be in and out pretty quick. He called Cas anyway to let him know he was going to be home late.

Castiel answered "Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas, I'm at the hospital. I got cut up at work so I'm waiting to get some stitches. I'll be home as soon as I can though."

"Ok, Dean. I glad your all right. Do you want me to come down there and wait with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. See you when I get back. Bye Cas."

"Goodbye, Dean."

Dean was stitched up and ready to go two hours later. He went home to find Cas waiting for him. Castiel greeted him with a smile and wrapped his arms around him. Neither of them let go for a while.

"So I guess I owe you an explanation." Cas said as he reluctantly let go of Dean's warm body.

"You don't owe me anything, Cas." Dean said sincerely.

"No, but I do. I love you and I think you deserve to know. Also I made dinner, please have a seat. I hope this can make up for the way I behaved."

"I knew something smelled awesome. And if it makes you feel better, yes, Cas, it absolutely makes up for everything. I love you too and nothing is going to change that."

"You're too good to me Dean." Cas finished bringing the food out to the table and sat across from Dean. "Crowley just turned me into someone I hated. He cheated on me, he used me. The worst thing was he made me feel like the pathetic one. For a while maybe I was. I went down self- destructive paths that lead to nowhere. Seeing him again made me remember who I used to be, the man I hated. But I think some good has come from it. I blamed him but really I turned myself into that person."

Castiel's cheeks flushed red. He looked down at the table when he was done talking and fiddled with some asparagus on his plate.

"Hey, Cas. It doesn't matter to me who you were then. I love you for who you are now." Dean tried to get Castiel to look back into his eyes and speak to him. He wanted him to be the same happy Castiel he was a few days ago.

"I know you do, baby boy. I know. I just hope I don't ever make you forget that I love you the same."

Castiel and Dean shared a kiss that was far too long and not long enough at the same time. Dean held him tight and Cas began to cry. He wouldn't dare to disturb the man to ask him why. He just held him so tight.

"Castiel?" Dean rarely used his full name.

Cas cocked his head to look up, concern washing over his blue eyes, "Yes Dean?"

"Can I keep you forever?" Dean choked over the words.

"You can keep me as long as you want me. "

"Then marry me...will you marry me, Cas? I will always love you. I'll protect you and I'll let you protect me...And I will always want you." Dean looked terrified, "What do you say?"

"I say yes, yes, definitely yes!" The wet streams coming from his eyes turned to tears of joy instead of sadness.

He smiled through the tears and kept his arms tightly around Dean. He sniffled the wiped his eyes with his sleeve in an attempt to compose himself.

Trying not to laugh Cas smiled up at Dean and said in his 'I'm pretending to be serious' tone "but if you like it you're gonna have to put a ring on it."

"We better go shopping than baby. Because I love it an I will put 100 rings on it."

...6 months later...

"Damnit, Sammy. I can't get this freaking tie right." He fidgeted with the knot like a nervous wreck until his brother placed his hands on his shoulders and soothed him.

"Dean..." Sam adjusted his tie into proper placement, "You look perfect... and I'm sure Cas looks even better than you. Calm down, will ya?"

"Calm down? You're about to give your brother away forever and you're not nervous? How is that?"

"Because of exactly what you just said." Sam straightened up Dean's hair, "I'm giving my brother away 'forever.' Even as a panicking wreck, you know that you and Cas will be forever. That's why I can be so calm." Sammy smiled at Dean. The warmest, most reassuring smile. And that was that. Dean knew what he wanted more than anything.

After straightening Dean out Sam went to check on Cas and see how he was coming along. They had bonded quickly for not living in the same state or seeing each other often.

He tapped on the dark wooden door of Castiel's room. He opened the door slightly to peak out then completely when he saw it was Sam standing there in his white suit.

They weren't having a traditional wedding of course. Usually white is reserved for a virgin bride and neither of them liked to wear white anyway.

They had only themselves and Sam in their wedding party. Of course Benny and Lucius would be there as guests but that's how they wanted it. Small and intimate. They wanted to focus on each other instead of who was judging who's family and which relatives were arguing or disapproving. This was their day, no one else's.

"You look great, Sam." Cas said, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had this glow about him, the glow of someone who is truly happy.

The ceremony was lovely. Dean whispered his vows into Castiel's ear, "I'd count the ways I love you but we only booked the chapel for two hours so I guess you'll have to spend the rest of your life finding out if the list ever ends. But heads up. It won't. I'll s find a new reason to love you everyday. "

At this point Sam was trying to hold it together. He was holding back tears. He focused on Cas as he looked into his brother's eyes and cleared his throat.

"Dean, I can't spend the rest of our time rambling off reasons why I love you either, but I can promise that I will give you reasons to love me everyday. I swear that I will always be there when you need me to be and even when you don't. I will love you for the rest of my life and after that if I can. My love for you will be unconditional. I will forgive and hopefully be forgiven. I will follow you anywhere and stand behind you no matter what."

As Dean requested their first dance was to Earth Angel, an old song by The Penguins. Dean said it reminded him of Castiel because he was his angel here on earth. As they danced their eyes were glued to each others until Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "Can't wait for our honey moon" he mumbled into Dean.


End file.
